Cyclists have invented a number of devices for transporting a golf bag filled with golf clubs and equipment on a tricycle, bicycle or motorcycle. For example, Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,304) invented an attachment device for trailing a golf cart (containing the golf bag) behind a bicycle. Carlton (U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,719) invented a device capable of holding a golf bag to the front wheel assembly of a motorcycle. Laesch (U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,836) invented a carrier for carrying a golf bag between the rear wheels of an adult tricycle. Slifka (U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,361) invented a golf bag carrier for a motorcycle having passenger foot pegs, the carrier attached to one of the foot pegs, the bottom of the golf bag resting on and was strapped to the carrier while the upper portion of the golf bag was strapped to the passenger seat of the motorcycle.
The above inventions have a number of problems. The device of the '304 patent is not suitable for the higher speeds of a motorcycle. The device of the '719 patent unbalances the steering of a motorcycle. The device of the '836 patent is not suitable for a conventional two wheeled motorcycle. The device of the '361 patent is probably the best available for carrying a golf bag on a motorcycle. However, the device of the '361 patent requires straps and the position of the upper portion golf bag can shift while the motorcycle is in motion.